


Lost Scent

by bookscorpion



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: There are many annoying things about having to share a cabin with Blink. If there were a contest, however, his aftershave would win.Duncan just wants some privacy and a cabin of his own. Careful what you wish for.





	Lost Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberJeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJeans/gifts).

There are many annoying things about having to share a cabin with Blink. If there were a contest, however, his aftershave would win. Or at least share first place with the way he kept his belongings strewn about the place, cluttering the already tiny space.

The smell makes Duncan sneeze and it gives him a headache. He would have gladly thrown the bottle out of the nearest porthole but it it's not like Blink couldn't just get a new one. So Duncan takes to just glaring at Blink when he comes out of the shower. But since he glares at Blink all the time anyway, the mage remains oblivious. 

It's not like Duncan is sensitive to smells. He grew up in the Barrens for fuck's sake, and has slept and scavenged for food in enough dumpsters to last him a lifetime. But he likes being clean and he likes _not_ smelling of anything and Blink's damn aftershave clings to his skin. 

It's like having the man following him around. Even when he doesn't. Which is not nearly often enough since they are stuck with each other on this fucking ship with next to no privacy, even when he doesn't have to babysit Blink on a run. So Duncan would appreciate not having to smell Blink even when he goes on deck or for a walk to just be _alone_ for a bit, thank you very much.

Until the day Blink disappears. They have no word from him and first Duncan is angry. Then he is angry and worried and the worry only makes him more angry. The cabin is way too big suddenly, way too quiet. Blink's scent is lost, just like Blink himself. Sometimes Duncan catches a whiff of it, from Blink's clothes or blanket and it always makes him go out, chase leads, even though they have nothing and he is running in circles. 

One time, he catches the scent on the street and runs after it without thinking, only to find a stranger with the same dubious taste as Blink. He apologises to the thoroughly intimidated man and walks back to the ship, head down and heart aching.

When they finally have a lead, Duncan is in his riot gear in record time and pulling at the leash until Kris lets him off of it. The people holding Blink don't know what hit them.

Back at the Bolthole, Blink disappears into their cabin as soon as he can. When Duncan follows a bit later, he finds Blink fast asleep. The mage has taken a shower and the atrocious smell of the aftershave fills the room. Duncan settles on his bunk and watches Blink sleep. Even as the first sneeze starts to build, he feels more content than he has for weeks and he falls asleep himself soon, comforted by the horrible scent.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the August prompt challenge of [r/FanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/). The minimum length is 1k words though and this only wanted to be 500 words long. 
> 
> Blink belongs to [AmberJeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJeans/pseuds/AmberJeans) who writes the delightful [In the Place Between Darkness and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835233/chapters/42084167). I hope you don't mind me borrowing him for a short spin!


End file.
